Zugzwang
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: For Twilight Joltik: Robin can't beat Shulk at chess, no matter how hard she tries. Maybe it has something to do with that whole Monado thing... Shulk/Female Robin oneshot, please review!


**Hey, everyone! So, this new oneshot was inspired by a headcannon I saw on _smashbros-headcannons_ on tumblr yesterday. When I reblogged it on my tumblr the same day (link's on my profile, if you're curious), the awesome _Twilight Joltik _messaged me to tell me that they had come up with the headcannon, and gave me permission to use it in my newest fanfic. So I'd like to give a very special thank you to _Twilight Joltik _for giving me their blessing to write this oneshot!**

**I chose to use Female Robin for the oneshot because I'm more used to writing her than I am writing Male Robin. Plus, I wanted to write another Female Robin x Shulk fanfic, and the headcannon gave me the perfect excuse to do so. Go ahead and judge me all you want for that because frankly my dear, I don't give a damn (and yes, that was a _Gone With The Wind _reference). XD**

**Also, I tried to not make Shulk or Robin OOC when I wrote this. That being said, if you feel as though they are OOC, I sincerely apologize for that because I'm still working on my characterizations of those in the _Super Smash Bros. _franchise.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"And… checkmate!"

Robin groaned, annoyed that she had lost chess- again. She was beginning to think that playing against Shulk wasn't such a good idea anymore.

Then again, there was that whole thing about him being able to see the future…

"Did you foresee my moves again?" asked Robin suddenly.

The sly grin that appeared on Shulk's face answered her question before he even responded.

"Of course!" he said. "Don't tell me you're surprised, love."

"Gods, that explains it! UGH!" Robin sighed, angry that Shulk had been able to predict her every move ever since they had begun to play chess together.

Shulk chuckled. "Oh, come on now. Don't be a sore loser."

"So what you're saying," said an exasperated Robin, ignoring his words, "is that every time we've played chess, you've managed to beat me with the Monado? EVERY SINGLE TIME?"

"Yep."

Robin's scowl only got bigger. "Do you realize how unfair that is, Shulk? That's so rude!"

"Why are you so angry? You're a tactician, for goodness sake!"

"And just what does that mean?!"

"Shouldn't a tactician try their hardest to work around any obstacles that could pop up on their way to victory?"

That question promptly shut Robin up. She had never actually thought of that until now. All she had seen was that Shulk was cheating, and it angered her greatly. But Shulk was right- his Monado was simply his strength in his battle, so to speak.

"I think I can hear the gears turning in your head."

Robin snapped out of her thoughts, and focused back on Shulk. He looked amused at her previously zoned-out state, and he let her know by chuckling again.

"Could the following Smashers please report to the Battle Room for the next match: Mario, Robin, Dark Pit, and Wii Fit Trainer? Once again: Mario, Robin, Dark Pit, and Wii Fit Trainer, please report to the Battle Room," announced Master Hand suddenly.

"I'll beat you next time," sneered Robin. "Just you wait!"

"I'm looking forward to our next round of chess," replied Shulk.

Shulk only had to wait until the next afternoon for Robin to approach him, chess board in hand.

"This is gonna be good," he said with excitement.

"I was beginning to think you had gotten bored of this," admitted Robin.

"How come?"

"I thought you'd want to play this against someone else because you keep beating me so easily."

"Oh, please. I enjoy playing against you, despite that. Now, let's begin, shall we?"

Robin started off the game, and then Shulk.

As Shulk tried to foresee each of Robin's moves, he noticed that he wasn't always correct. That puzzled him immensely because his visions were never, ever wrong; especially when he was playing chess against Robin. At first he knew how to counter her moves, but that didn't last long. Soon, he found that he was blindly guessing his every move.

After an hour of playing, Shulk realized he was stuck. No matter which piece he moved, no matter how he moved it- it wasn't going to help him. Nevertheless, he aimlessly moved his last bishop to a less crowded spot on the board.

"Ha! Checkmate," declared Robin in a bold, confident voice. She promptly knocked Shulk's king with hers, and grinned with pride.

"…Wow…" Shulk tried to continue speaking, but he didn't know what else to say. He had never expected Robin to be able to beat him; not because she wasn't good at chess, but because he had always had the upper hand when they played.

His luck had run out.

"Well?"

"I'm… impressed," uttered Shulk. "I mean it! I'm truly impressed."

Robin let out an amused giggle. "Thank you. I took what you said to heart, and it looks like it worked."

"Well, don't get used to it. This just means I have to outsmart your tactics."

"True. Then that means I have to think about what moves you'd use against the ones I want to use. Oh Gods, my head hurts just thinking about that!"

"Yeah, mine too. C'mon, let's put this away."

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm gonna beat you again? Hmm?"

Shulk gave Robin a sideways glance. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

"You're gonna lose this time," he said determined.

"I sincerely doubt that," replied Robin. "Prepare yourself!"

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it; especially you, _Twilight Joltik_. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out all of my other fanfics! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


End file.
